borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Tier 5 skills
i just wrote a massive entry for this with examples of diffrent tier 5 ideas but it all got deleted so now im pissed, basicaly i think that if borderlands keeps on releasing new add ons for the game they need to add more skills to the skill tree, especialy if they intend to boost the max level cap (because before long we would have filled the skill tree with points to spare!) so i thought adding a tier 5 could add more excitment to those ptretty little action skills, one idea i had was for the scorpion turret, tier 5 on the infantry tree would turn the gun on the turret into a sentry drone which could fly around and shoot the enemy from behind, it will still have all the add ons from the turret so it could heal, resupply u and it will have the rocket launcher, to make it more balanced it should have shields and health so if u do try and use it to fight ur battles for u it will just get taken down which should encourage people to use it in conjunction with a push anyhow this is the first time ive made a forum so tell me what cha think! @}~{Rook}~{@ 10:01, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Nice idea and I absolutely agree, we need some new skills. Possibly something like a Final Smash in SSBB but for Borderlands. For Lilith, I believe a Dragonball Z style beam attack that rapes everything would we totally amazing and wack. Or give her a broomstick. Land0fChocolate 21:23, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Interesting, but they don't want to make the action skills overpowered. Nevertheless, the flying turret seems like a good idea. Shadow Fatality If they are gonna raise the level cap again we better get some tier 5 skills so that we don't end up maxing out, although that would take a large raise in level cap, it would just be a nice change to get some new skills to further differentiate us. New skills would be nice. The drone idea for Roland would be awesome, since I play as Roland most of the time. I would like a skill that gave the turret a flamethrower ability, like the elemental badass lance enemies. Another good idea would be to have skills that increased the duration the the turret and the size an strength of the turret's shield. It would be nice if the drone would be a seperate action skill. They could share some of the same skills. But i would say that the drone would be focused more on combat. Could upgrade its firepower (bigger gun), increase RoF (additional barrels?), Shield piercing, rocket pods (dumb-fire, not seeking), Shield + Hull strength. Maybe the ability to attack multiple targets? -=- Feral Guyver -=- ps. i dont have a clue on how to make sigs an stuff help would be appreciated. go into your profile and type somthin in signature and when u edit posts there should be a button that says siq or somthing, click it and it will add your signature. ok back to topic, i like the lillth beam thingy, but tbh roland is the only class ive played through 1 and 2+ with so i dont know much about lilth and brick, i agree that the drone sentry idea is more combat based so it should be the tier 5 infantry, i like the idea of increasing the turrets shield, mabey the tier 5 support tree thing could be a shield which allows one way fire, so shots can be shot through it and the person doing the shooting will be save, possibly over powered, also i cant really think of any hard core medic things for roland, the best thing ive come up with is this "everyone actually touching the main turret become immune to all damage, shields still take damage but health will not go down" actually this idea seams ok, not too over powered because the person using it wont be able to move onless they want to loss the immunity and when it ends there left in the open with no shields so i think its fare. btw to refer to someone who said that tier 5 would be overpowered or somthing, it wont be, because next time the boost the level cap (if they do, here's hoping) it should go up by at least 10 level, meaning level 71 enemies, also gearbox has some sick enemy ideas so im sure they'll be able to think somthing beastly up for us to put new tier 5 skills to sorry if this doesnt make much sence but its stupidly late and im just rambling lol @}~{Rook}~{@ 02:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) i think that an awesome lilith 5th tier skill would be like brick's special. she would turn into an atlas assassin, wouldn't take damage and she could only use swords (shuriken would be cheap) it could be adustable to pick your special move. ShadyCake 04:17, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ok drone under assault under defender current element aplied to current weapon and badass armor under medic or switch the last two and duel-weild brick its fair he only uses one hand for most things klip01 by the looks of this i think no one plays a hunter, as they would have sugested duel weilding for the pistols tree, adjustable scopes for sniper tree (adjusted using d-pad when zoomed in, with a rate of +1, -1 scope zoom so people dont just run around with all purpose cyclopes and the like.) and mabye an extra bloodwing? (silghtly weaker, as if it was original bloddwing's baby). man that would make people be all kinds of class instead of sniping queers Jhat 07:58, March 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S a signater is made by doing this ~ ~ ~ ~ but with out the spaces. i play mordicai quite a bit too, btw love the duel weild option, but the trouble with that is that it goes against his story as he iss all about accruacy, mabye roland could duel weild, back to mordiecai, tresspass is already a raping skill so im not sure if that should be improved, but mabye he can have a skill which increases barrle sway and in creases crit damage by a load idk, im still too tired to hink lol, ill think about some propper skill ideas toay and post when i get hoome @}~{Rook}~{@ 09:13, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Roloand: I think that the Drone would be awesome, his turret needs more backbone for the armored guys and duration too. and the instead of a ring to heal, i think the combat medics thing is how it should work. a good idea was definetly to increase the shield and the one-way shooting. Mordicai: His bloodwing needs some help out there, maybe adding some extra skills for it like disarm enemies? or stun/daze like you'd expect someone attacked from a bird to be. and when its out it grabs cash/ammo/health for you/teammate. Lilith: She needs and umph when it comes to her special. she good at getting around a fight with her speed skill, and phasewalk. but not much on the damage side. maybe she could have a smaller start/bigger ending to her phasewalk, and the longer shes in it the bigger and more damage the exit deals. Brick: he is the powerhouse, but is not very useful in the dlc so far, they need to focus on him alittle, give him some new skill that lets him have a more ranged special, like pick people up with left trigger to throw them. General: More than two Vehicles, New vehicles(motorcycle, Quad, Watercraft). New enemies, More customization than just color/Shield/Class mod (stuff like armor, emblem, 5th skill, and maybe even changeable special: theres space on the skill tree page like the elements on the left they could make dif special choices on the right). maybe even a new class beside four above. increase level/proficiency caps. increase bank/backpack/Ammo capacity. make bank intercharacter usable(my roland stores gun in bank, my lilith can pull it out). maybe extend original areas(example: like follow the road the bus come in the beginning at fyrestone leads to t-bone junction which leads to underdome) instead of having to teleport, i enjoy driving like that sometimes, just no dang probes along the way. w/more ramps, jumps, loop-t-loops, exc.along the way. Thats all for now, sorry so long, i love this game and just want to help make it better. let me know what you think. -XxDarkShadowxX